


By the Heaven

by lilipoppii



Category: Big Bang (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Hybrid AU, Winter Solstice, falling star festival, i'll add more as i think of them..., imugi clans, jiyong is an anomaly, jiyong loses his parents, star lake village, yong clans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilipoppii/pseuds/lilipoppii
Summary: Kwon Jiyong is an anomaly. Upon his birth, when he opened his eyes to stare at his parents with golden serpent eyes, he had been deemed strange amongst even the newer members of the Yong Clans that had long forgotten how different things used to be as it was buried in the village's history. The more he goes against tradition, the more people question his lineage to Yong.- O R -Despite his Yong clan ties, Jiyong does not care about the tradition of the village and wants to do things his own way.
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/You





	1. Prologue: A brief history of Star Lake Village

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** I've taken some Korean words/folklore and repurposed them for this story, so please do not read this and expect the words I use to correctly identify with their actual meaning. Thank you for understanding.

It is said in the creation of Earth and its many land masses, even before the gods created their most precious creations that there were creatures of legend occupying the habitable sphere. One such legend is Yong, a serpent recognized as the first dragon who ruled the skies and controlled the rain marking where the gods’ precious creation would live. 

As thanks for Yong’s years of continuous aid to their precious children, a star fell from the sky over a mountainous area that was known by many names, to create a crater. Yong claimed that area, filling it with rain so that he may rest amongst gods’ creations without being disturbed. However, being the only of its kind, Yong grew lonely and prayed to the gods to grant him a family. Seven nights later, on the day of the winter solstice, a star fell from the sky once more landing in the hands of Yong as a sign of acceptance that the gods would grant Yong his wish. 

Within the following days, Yong waited about his lake, villages surrounding his lake would come to the waters occasionally to pray to the gods for a positive result for their life. One such time, Yong had been but a twig floating in the water when a woman came to make a wish of the gods to become pregnant so that her husband wouldn’t leave her. The woman had waded into his lake, paying no mind when Yong in his stick form poked her stomach to grant her and his wish to build a family. When the lady returned, her stomach was swollen and tears streamed from her eyes that the gods had granted her wish - even so, her husband had still left her. This time, when she prayed to the gods, she asked them to take her children for she would not be able to raise them on her own. 

Outraged, Yong rose up from the lake and demanded her children in return for her village to have a bountiful spring. Thus the three original clans of Star Lake village were born. The firstborn, Kwon, had been the best in resemblance of Yong with his golden serpent eyes, the long, powerful body of beautiful crimson scales, and a knack for controlling the rain much as Yong did. In gratitude, Yong bestowed Kwon with speed and transformation as the progeny that took after him the most. The second-born, Lee, of fair similarity in looks and a body of blue scales, showed a knack for knowledge of the villages surrounding their lake. A step down from the firstborn, Yong gave him the mark of Yong, a claw-shaped birthmark, along with the ability to transform and blend in with the village people he showed a great liking for. The last born, Park, unlike his siblings, had a shimmery body of white scales and a thirst for shiny items. He could collect a range of shiny items from _hwalgu_ _₁_ to gems of the most spectacular quality. Even being the progeny with the least similarities to himself, Yong granted him the ability to transform from their shiny white scales to that of a human body like his brothers, but that was where his gifts stopped in the knowledge of Park’s greed. 

The three Yong clans prospered through the years, as their mountain surrounded village stayed buried in tradition through wars and changing of centuries. As with everything, traditions tend to become based on legends that the newer generations have no interest in. One such tradition is the Falling Star Festival that happens every seven years on the winter solstice where the three Yong clans gather together to compete against each other for the blessing of the gods.


	2. The Anomaly of Kwon Jiyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's unheard of that a seven-year-old can win the Falling Star Festival. It's is also unheard of that the same boy can transform into a dragon and pluck a star from the heavens. So what can the village do when he does it two times?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** I've taken some Korean words/folklore and repurposed them for this story, so please do not read this and expect the words I use to correctly identify with their actual meaning. Thank you for understanding.

Over the years since the creation of the Kwon clan, attributes that signified them as descendants of the great Yong faded into the recesses of their DNA. Golden eyes had become a mixture as the three clan lines became intermingled in order to preserve the dominance of their lineage, but that didn’t mean they didn’t marry outside of the three clans. Offspring of those marriages outside of the clans became known as Imugi (lesser dragons) as a way to mark their stark difference to the original clans. While the Imugi clans still could be recognized by the Yong clans, they were not given the same benefits as those of the Yong clans. Many elders of the Yong clans mourned the loss of the Yong clan’s superior genes as the years passed, until August 1988. 

A boy born between the union of the Lee and Kwon clan resulted in what had been what the elders came to call a restoration of faith. The baby boy when he opened his eyes stared at his parents with golden serpent eyes, a legend of the Kwon clan. As he grew, he showed a superior knowledge of his surroundings and history with an ability that had not been seen by the elders since the early 1900s; the young Kwon Jiyong could transform, a shimmery body of red, blue scales. Knowledge of this came in 1995 during the winter solstice when Kwon Jiyong was nominated by the Kwon clan members to partake in the Falling Star Festival that happened only once every seven years.

The day had marked one of the worst in history, mother nature’s wrath of frozen precipitation blanketed the mountainous area of Star Lake village. Jiyong was standing on a shrine by the lake, three towering dragon heads that represented one of each of the original clans stared down at him as he shifted on his feet before the elders of each clan at the base of the dragon heads. His golden eyes searched the crowd for his parents, only returning his focus as representatives of the Lee and Park clan stepped up on either of his sides. By his sides was a lie, as both boys stood back behind him, no one dared to ever meet his golden serpent eyes for whatever reason.

“Greetings,” Elder Kwon bellowed, arms stretched wide, “Welcome to the Falling Star Festival’s main event! Before me are the representatives of each of the original clans of Yong.” Elder Kwon brought his arm forward, directly to his grandson, “Kwon’s representative, Kwon Jiyong.” The pride in his voice alone was overscored by the surrounding shouts and hollering at the mention of the seven-year-old’s name. 

Jiyong swallowed, still not used to the general excitement his name could cause. He dug his fingers into his thighs over the robe of brilliant red that hung from his shoulders - the color denoting his clan. His face was dripping in sweat even given the frosty weather around him, causing him to dab at his face while the event carried on.

“For the Lee clan, Lee Yonguk,” Elder Kwon announced, the celebration of the Lee representative paled in comparison to that of Kwon Jiyong. While Yonguk was a considerable pride for the Lee clan, he was not as notable as Jiyong since the only gift from Yong he seemed to possess was for superior knowledge. The line of his family was of similar prowess, which had made him an undeniable leader to the Lee clan standing to Jiyong’s right in blue robes. “For the Park clan, Park Yonggeun.” The crowd for the young Park clan member was a majority of females, as the Park clan had been known for their superior looks that were as sharp as jewels. The very same jewels that were encrusted to the white robe of the Park clan that hung from Yonggeun’s frame. 

Jiyong was the youngest representative of the three clans, his height only reaching the Park clan’s representative’s waist if they were to stand side-by-side. In past years, the clans never would have pitted a seven-year-old against someone older than them as it could be seen as a weakness, young ones rarely had the ability to keep up with their older counterparts. Jiyong, since he was born, defied the elder’s thoughts on what could and should be fair in such a competition as he excelled in many different areas of study thanks to his Lee blood from his mother’s side. 

“In just an hours time, the winter solstice will be upon us,” Elder Lee took over, earning another round of cheers, “As with previous festivals, the representative of each clan is meant to find the fallen star from heaven and by doing so will ensure good fortune for their clan line for the next seven years. They have until the end of this night, the longest night of the year, to find the star and return back to this spot at the lakeside to claim victory for their clan.”

The Park elder who had been quiet the whole time steps forward, “The event will begin as soon as the first star begins falling from the sky. Good luck to each clan!”

At a quarter to nine, the first twinkling star began to fall from the heavens, causing the three boys to race into the night. Jiyong took the side of the lake alongside Yonguk, matching his speed as his eyes scanned over the ground of the forest surrounding the lake. Over the past month, his parents had explained to him that the fallen star was a jewel of great importance to the Park clan. It was the only jewel of its kind, a beautiful gem of sharp edges that shined even if there was no light in the room for it to reflect; making it noticeable on such a night as this. 

Yonguk’s voice was strained as he called over to Jiyong, “We should help each other out,” he explained, his own eyes tracing over the frozen forest floor, “The luck should belong to our clans.” Jiyong’s golden eyes faced Yonguk, his cousin from his mother’s side who was a few years older than him and had never treated him as anything but another member of the family. He quite liked the older boy, envied his vast knowledge, and found him the easiest to talk to when the rest of the Kwon and Lee clan members treated him as some deity from heaven.

With a nod, Jiyong agreed, “For the Kwon and Lee clans.”

Yonguk shot him a smirk before picking up in speed to race off into the night. The young Kwon rep laughed, the moon shining down on him giving him a feeling of belonging as he picked up his own speed to chase after his cousin. Overhead, the stars were falling in an inconsistent array as they twinkled down over the earth, shining in Jiyong’s golden serpent eyes. He wondered, as he raced, what it would be like to pluck the shimmering jewels from the heavens. The thought gave birth to an idea as strange as his own existence as he changed directions from that of his cousin to climb the mountainside. If he could jump just high enough, would he be able to grab a star from the sky? 

Jiyong raced towards the edge of the far side of the mountain, the event of his village long forgotten as his eyes zeroed in on the stars just out of his reach. Without slowing, he ran for the ledge, using the point of the mountain to jump up into the sky as he aimed for the star that had just fallen. 

From the shrine at the base of the lake, Jiyong’s parents shouted in horror as what could only be their son’s body from the size alone launched itself over the side of the mountain. If their eyes hadn’t been solely focused on the young Kwon, no one would have believed it, when before their very eyes Jiyong’s body shifted in the moonlight to that of a serpent that shimmers in the rays of the moon. His long body shoots into the sky, following after a star as it descends from heaven itself, disappearing behind a gathering of trees to block him from the awe-filled eyes of the village by the lake. 

Jiyong lets out a mighty roar, his form slivering through the sky as he chases after heaven’s jewel with his outstretched arm. He darts down to the ground, eyes honed in on the star as he grasps it just before it can touch the ground and lands gently afterward. The star in his hand pulses with light as his golden eyes inspect the beautiful rock. Twigs breaking before him shifts his attention, his serpent eyes focusing on Yonggeun and belatedly the shining Park jewel that was the real winning stone of the event. 

“What are you?” Yonggeun demands, hands closing over the jewel in his hands, “What the hell are you Jiyong?!”

The fear and anger in Yonggeun’s voice scares Jiyong, his own hands hiding the star within his grasp as he looks at the Park clan rep, “I’m a child of the Kwon clan.”

As fear always leads to disaster, Yonggeun’s anger towards the young Kwon intensifies as he stares at the blinding rock within his hand. Pocketing his own jewel, a stroke of greed overtakes him as he rushes forward to take the stone from Jiyong’s hand. Even though he is only seven, Jiyong counters Yonggeun’s every advance, golden eyes narrowing in anger as the Park clan’s rep tries countlessly to steal the star for his own. Protecting the star was the only thought on Jiyong’s mind as he turned and sent a kick to Yonggeun’s chest, knocking him off balance long enough for Jiyong to run off into the forest clutching the star as tightly as he can in hopes of not losing it. 

The boisterous applause as he breaks through the treeline on the right side of the lake tells him that he’s close. What he hopes would be a clean finish crushes him from behind when Yonggeun’s solid body sends him toppling to the ground and the star flying from his hands. Jiyong flips over to stare up at the Park rep, golden eyes shrouded in thinly veiled anger when the boy has the nerve to smirk down at him as if he’s lost from being tackled alone. Rumbling in his chest pierces the air as he watches Yonggeun move for the star, a hush befalling the crowd, while Jiyong digs his fingers into the dirt beneath him. 

Another roar flows into the night as Yonggeun nears the star. He turns to gloat, eyes finding the Kwon’s pride is no longer on the ground. He towers above Yonggeun, a great serpent in the moonlight with scales of shimmery red and blue as his golden eyes stare down into Yonggeun’s own. The fear that stills the Park clan member in his place, gives Jiyong enough time to take back his star with a drop of his head to wrap his jaw around the rock. The clan leaders and members are still in stunned silence as the young Kwon approaches them, the shining star gleaming from his mouth as his golden eyes turn to the elder Kwon. 

Jiyong drops his head towards his grandfather, mouth opening over the man’s aged hands to place the star into his fingers. A pained shout follows as his grandfather drops the stone to the ground while shaking his hands and races towards the lake to cool them. When Jiyong kneels down to retrieve the star from the ground, it’s with his own hands, as he lifts the rock towards the other elder clan members as an offering. He had caught heaven’s star, just as the event had called for. None of the elders reach for the star, a similar look of fear assuming their faces like it had on Yonggeun’s face back inside the forest. 

When his grandfather returns, he’s wary to look at Jiyong, hands braced against his chest as he looks over the crowd. Yonggeun and Yonguk have returned to the shrine, the first having the Park jewel in his hands but no one seems to care for it now that Jiyong holds a literal star within his grasp. One that no one but him seemed to be able to hold. 

The conclusion of the 1995 Falling Star Festival comes weeks later when Jiyong’s grandfather has healed from the wound inflicted from the star he had caught. There on both palms of his hands were star shapes, the left which had held the star the longest was bigger than that of the right which had barely had any contact with it before he had dropped it to the ground. The Yong clan elders take the scar as a mark of good fortune, declaring Jiyong the winner of the festival. 

Following the festival, the Kwon clan decides to lock Jiyong away as the clans of Park and Lee tried, again and again, to obtain the young boy from the Kwon clan. Offers of marriage, threats of kidnapping, and the like were hurtled towards Jiyong’s parents on an hourly basis from the two clans making them fear for their son’s life. Seasons passed by with Jiyong locked away within the walls of the Kwon clan without him being able to interact with even his beloved cousin of the Lee clan. Even though his own mother was banished from the main walls of the Kwon clan, her affiliation to the Lee clan was feared, even though Jiyong was her son and she had no reason to ship him off to the Lee clan. It didn’t matter if she was only a Kwon through marriage, her alliance was to her husband and by extension the Kwon clan. Nonetheless, Jiyong was never able to meet his mother again no matter how hard he cried to his father to see her just once.

Over the years as he approached his fourteenth year, Jiyong had grown accustomed to the faces of the Kwon clan as the only ones he may ever see in his whole life. The pain in his heart at the loss of his mother and shortly after, his father when he passed away from heart disease, the pride of the Kwon clan chose to focus on his studies. He was far ahead in his studies as compared to kids his own age, even the Lee clan who being above the norm was still below Jiyong in his distraction to keep from thinking about his own loneliness. 

The second Falling Star Festival of his existence seemed to stir excitement throughout the village and even within the walls of the Kwon clan. It would be a unanimous choice for Jiyong to be the representative for the Kwon once more as he had far exceeded their expectations the first time he attended the festival, but there was still the underlying worry of what could happen when he would be surrounded by the other clans. 

In the midst of December, when snow kissed the land of Star Lake village, Jiyong’s grandfather sat before him as he wrung his star-blessed hands within his lap. Jiyong places his book of Village Law upon the table, turning his golden eyes towards his elder in a silent acknowledgment.

“Jiyong, as you know, the Falling Star Festival is upon us yet again. The Kwon clan wishes for you to participate in the main event again this year, to catch the star for us.”

Jiyong releases a breath, “But now the Lee and Park clan have renewed their efforts in trying to get a marriage between our clans, some even resorting to threats again, and you’re afraid that they may succeed in the latter.”

“Well,” the elder laughs, letting his hands fall limp in his lap, “I wouldn’t have said it like that, but I promised your father that I would watch over you in his place when he left this world. I wish to hold true to that wish and keep you safe, but you’re a man now. The choice should be yours.”

The thought of leaving the prison of the Kwon clan walls sent a shiver through his body. Would he finally be able to step foot outside of these walls that have been his only place in the world since he was seven? His golden eyes turn to the steel box in the corner, the shine of the star he had caught seven years ago is still bright from the patterns carved into the box’s sides. The star had been the key that had locked him away, but maybe if he could lose this festival then things could return to normal. Maybe his family would let him return to the village school so he could make friends. “I’ll do it.”

His grandfather startles at his words, “You’ll participate?”

Jiyong nods, fingers pulling the book back towards him, “If the Kwon clan wishes that I participate in the festival, then I must do it. I cannot disappoint them by saying no now.”

“Just be careful,” his grandfather warns.

On the day of the winter solstice in 2002, Jiyong steps out from the gates of the Kwon clan wrapped in the red robes signifying him as their representative. Shades are drawn over his eyes to hide his golden eyes as he passes through a village that had changed tremendously in the past seven years while he had been tucked away within the confines of the Kwon clan walls. The path he walks on now is lined with stones, shapes of dragons inlaid with darker stones that lead down to the main walkway. 

He took in the banners, streamers, and images of a red and blue dragon that hung proudly alongside the banners. A stall catches his attention, hands running over varying embellishments with his dragon, like the ones that hung alongside the banners. The woman running the stall picks up a norigae₂ from behind her, the sul₂ is a combination of red and blue adorned by a dragon with golden eyes at the top to press into his hand. The good luck trinket is decidedly feminine, but he closes his hand around it tossing the woman a smile, “How much?”

“You’re the Kwon clan representative; no charge.”

Jiyong’s eyes take in the woman before him, curious if she knows who he is given his best efforts to hide behind a shapeless robe and glasses so dark he can barely see through them. Even so, when she waves him along, he tucks the charm into the sleeve of his robes as he continues down the line of stalls. Nothing calling his interest as that first stall had. The flat stone path that had marked the main road bleeds into untouched ground the closer he draws to the lake situated in the center of Star Lake village. 

No one seemed to wander by the lakeside when the festivities were centered around the stalls and music playing away from the lake. Most only approached the lake when the main event took place, but Jiyong was drawn to this lake as he took in the freezing surface. He walks the edge of the lake, hands tucked behind his back as he breathes slowly in consideration of what this festival could mean for him. If he failed, he could be a normal person once more. One that didn’t have to hide behind robes and glasses to hide his true identity as no one would care for him if he lost this year. 

An intense gasp followed by big splashes pull Jiyong’s attention towards the lake once more, his golden eyes finding a body within the frigid waters of the lake. Instinct pushes him into action as he breaks off into a sprint towards the area of the lake where the person has fallen into the water. None of the villagers reach out for the girl, even though she calls for their help, going into the glacial water was akin to death in their small village and none of the other villagers were willing to risk their lives to save hers. Anger boiled in Jiyong’s stomach as he slid to a stop before the girl fighting for her life in the lake, pushing himself forward and gasping at how the lake felt like a million needles stabbing him at once as he reached for the girl thrashing about. 

He’s up to his waist, the water numbing his limbs the longer he stays in the lake, but he refuses to give up even as he finally takes hold of the girl’s hand. It’s only when she feels the warmth of his hand that she faces him, her lips have turned a deep shade of purple and with a start, Jiyong realizes she cannot be much younger than him. He yanks her towards him, wrapping an arm around her as he turns and takes them both out of the lake. She shakes in his hold, her eyes staring up into his face even though she’s not able to see him behind the glasses he wears. Time is hardly on their side as Jiyong pushes them through the crowd that had gathered in his attempt to save her from the lake and towards a bathhouse a few feet from the lake’s edge. 

Jiyong leans heavily onto the counter of the bathhouse, “Please,” he requests, “May we use your baths to warm up?”

The lady behind the counter has a sharp face and piercing eyes as she glares down at the puddle forming under the two dripping customers, “The bathhouse is not free, sir,” she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, “The price will be 18,000 won, sir.”

Jiyong frowns, hands reaching into his soaked robes to pull his money pouch from his belt; the bag itself was red, a dragon insignia of gold sewn into the sides in honor of his golden eyes. He pulls the strings open to take two soaked green bills from its innards to slap down on the woman’s counter. His arm tightens around the girl’s waist as another round of shivers covers her body while he pulls her further into the bathhouse. Jiyong doesn’t wait, noting the empty bathhouse as he slides the shaking girl into the first heated pool he can find. 

Kneeling at her side, he makes sure she can hold herself up in the warm water for a few moments before he leaves her side. His grandfather would have his head if he ruined his red robes any more than he had already done when rescuing the girl from the lake. He returns to the same heated pool he placed the girl in, stripped to his sokgoui₃ as he places himself in the water across from her. The silk pants clung to his legs as he sat on a stone inside the pool, lapping water against his shoulders to warm himself up. He had left his glasses on in foresight, even if she knew his red robes made him a member of the Kwon clan, his golden serpent eyes would place him as the only member of the clan with those features and he couldn’t risk being found out so early in the day. 

“Thank you,” she muttered, hands wrapping around her torso as she stared over the steaming water to where he sat, “You didn’t have to save me.”

Jiyong licks his lips then runs his teeth over the peeling skin, continuing to warm his body by tossing handfuls of the warm water over his shoulders, “If I hadn’t, no one would have.” His statement is level, no-nonsense as he wonders how the girl before him could have fallen into the lake, to begin with; the rock pathways never came close to the edge even once. Feeling warm enough, he pulls himself from the water. The downside of the Kwon clan holding to the traditional clothing meant if he wanted to dry before the cold crept back into his bones, he had to move fast. 

He can feel her eyes on him as he wrings out the silk legs of his pants, hoping it will aid in drying out the garment faster. “If you have a question for me, you can ask it.”

Her eyes leave him then, the realization that she had been staring at him hitting her like a pile of briquettes. She stands in the pool, her heavy clothes weighing her down to the spot she stands in the water and makes it hard for her to try and pull herself out. 

Jiyong stands still, a laugh tumbling from his lips as he reaches his hands out towards her. He pulls her straight from the water, the outfit she wears bleeding the warm water over the expansive concrete of the bathhouse floor. He pats his thighs, gaging how dry his pants are before he walks over to where he hung his robes earlier to redress. When he was seven, he hadn’t been allowed to take in the many sights and games that were held during the day of the Falling Star Festival and he wasn’t going to wait around and miss out on anything more. 

Regardless of his initial plan, a quarter past seven marks the start of the main event. Unlike the last time Jiyong had participated, this time he chose not to gather at the shrine where the elders would announce the commencement of the event. No, this time he was already deep in the forest that surrounds the lake, his golden eyes monitoring the sky as he watched the jewels fall from heaven. With any luck, the representatives of Lee and Park would find the jewel that was placed somewhere in the forest before he had a chance to consider the mission of the night. 

A boy in blue robes approaches Jiyong at the lakeside, arms crossed over his chest as he circles him. Nightfall had been the moment when he had removed his shades, the complete lack of light had made it impossible for him to see and now he wondered how the Lee clan representative saw him and his golden eyes. Would he fear him as Yonggeun had seven years ago?

“You’re my father’s cousin Jiyong, then?” 

Jiyong tilted his head at the question, had Yonguk married? His golden eyes take in the boy in front of him, there was no way. If this boy of the Lee clan was seven years old like he had been when he first joined the Falling Star Festival, that would mean that Yonguk would have been a father back then. It wasn’t completely unheard of when it came to the Lee clan, but you think his cousin would’ve mentioned something as important as having a son to him. Not that he was sure he could say that aloud. That was the same night that Jiyong realized he could turn into a dragon and maybe Yonguk had misunderstood and thought he had hidden it from him. “You’re Yonguk’s son? What’s your name?”

The small boy of the Lee clan, pride worn on his shoulders, “Lee Taeyong.”

Jiyong rolls his neck, staring down at the boy before him, “You look nothing like Yonguk.” He leans down to match height with Taeyong, his golden eyes being met by the defiant ones of the Lee clan. The only thing that lets Jiyong know he’s noticed his eyes are the slight quivers in the boy’s lips and it earns the strong-willed boy a lopsided smile before Jiyong reaches out and ruffles his hair, “Cute punk.”

Taeyong tosses his arm away, hands shooting up to fix his hair as he backs away. He doesn’t pay much attention to the boy as he finally feels motivated enough to search for the gem. However, his cousin’s child halts him with his next words.

“Is it true that you’re the dragon of the Kwon clan? You can really change?”

Jiyong turns back to the boy, his gold eyes shining surreally in the moonlight, “Do you want to see?”

Since the last festival, Jiyong had spent many nights practicing his transforming; ever curious it had been a fluke. Once he had accepted the side of him that was the dragon, going between the two forms had been rather simple. He breathes deeply, centering his mind before slowly exhaling the frosty air. 

Taeyong stumbles back, landing on his butt in the snow as he gawks up at the red dragon before him. True to his father’s word, Jiyong stood before him as a red dragon with accents of blue and eyes of gold. His eyes are wide as he watches the dragon before him. Taeyong had only ever heard the stories and legends that had been passed around the village; it was a completely different feeling seeing the dragon of the Kwon clan himself.

Jiyong huffs as he lays on the ground before the young Lee clan member, his hot breath creating a cloud of smoke that hits Taeyong in the chest. He is relieved to see how his cousin’s son is intrigued by his dragon form instead of frightened like the last time. When Taeyong just stares at him, he transforms back, his gold eyes taking in the young boy, “Now, are you ready to catch Heaven’s gem?”

Taeyong pulls himself to his feet, eyes still captivated by Jiyong as he follows alongside the dragon, “Is it true that you plucked a star from the sky? Did it really burn a star into Kwon elder’s hand?”

Jiyong nods, humming in agreement while his eyes search over the sky. That is what had happened. He still felt horrible for having placed the star in the elder’s hand since he didn’t understand that what wouldn’t affect him would affect others, but now the elder wore the star-shaped scar proudly. His serpent eyes focus on Taeyong, “Aren’t you supposed to be the pride of the Lee clan? Shouldn’t you be searching for Heaven’s gem?”

Taeyong frowns at him, “I am looking.”

The dragon chuckles, the young Lee clan member seemed starstruck and he hoped that it wasn’t just because he could transform into a dragon or catch stars from the sky. He held hope that his cousin would also share their childhood stories with his son and not just what had gained him the village’s unending respect. He didn’t much like being Star Lake Village’s golden child. He wanted to be Kwon Jiyong - whatever that meant. 

A sparkle in the sky pulls Jiyong’s eyes, the meteor shower had begun. He turns and pushes at the young boy, “You should start getting serious, or I will have to steal a star from the sky.” He hears the boy vocalize a complaint, but the dragon doesn’t pay him any mind as he runs over the frost-bitten earth at a sprint, his eyes drawn to the stars he sees falling overhead. The urge to collect as many as his hands could carry was at the forefront of his mind as he leaps in the air, transforming into his dragon as he takes to the sky. Jiyong races towards the twinkling gems, his hands reaching for them as he flies through the sky.

He sees one sinking before him and dives for it, putting as much strength as he can into his tail as he chases after the rock. Jiyong wraps his clawed hands around the star, roaring in his excitement as he stares down at the shimmering stone. He can hear a childish squeal of excitement, his golden eyes searching the trees for his cousin’s on as he swoops down to the ground in his pursuit. He finds the Lee clan member jumping up and down just outside of the area he lands at and he cannot help his own smile as he transforms back, his hands wrapping around the pulsing stone and holding it just out of reach of the young boy. He had learned from his mistake the first time. 

“That’s so cool!” Taeyong exclaims as he approaches the Kwon dragon. “You really caught a falling star!”

Jiyong grins, his golden eyes disappearing behind the apples of his cheeks. It was such a foreign feeling seeing how excited his cousin’s son was in comparison to the reactions he had garnered in the past. He holds the back of his hand to his face as he tries to avoid the young boy’s excited eyes, his cheeks turning pink as he starts his return back to the shrine by the lake. Taeyong’s small hand grasps the sleeve of his red robe as they work their way around the lake through the forest. 

They’re just coming around the edge of the lake when the cheers from the village become deafening. Jiyong stares down at the star in his right hand then Taeyong who has claimed his left hand with a smile splitting his face in half. This is how Yonguk had found them, eyes matching his smile as Taeyong wrapped himself around his cousin’s leg. It was a comfortable silence between them, Jiyong’s own smile permanently fixed in place thanks to Taeyong.

“I’m sorry if he caused any trouble, Jiyong,” Yonguk apologizes, “He’s been begging to meet you since he was six years old.”

The dragon lowers himself, his golden eyes staring over at Taeyong, “You didn’t cause me any trouble, did you Taeyong?”

The boy shakes his head, the awestruck expression still painting his features. Jiyong pinches the boy’s cheek before facing Yonguk again. It’s nice to see him. 

“It seems you’ve made an impression on an exchange student as well.”

Jiyong’s eyes widen, his golden eyes staring into his cousin, “Star Lake Village doesn’t accept exchange students from outside of the village.”

Yonguk shrugs, lifting his son to his hip as they both ignore the excitement around them, “It seems the elders made an exception. News of a rare dragon hybrid from Star Lake Village,” his cousin stares pointedly at him, “being captures on film has been all over televisions outside of the village. Our secret isn’t much of a secret anymore, so the elders have accepted one student that wanted to study here.”

Jiyong recalls a face he couldn’t quite place earlier amongst the Yong clans and later the Imugi clans. The person had seemed out of place and now it made sense. The girl he had pulled from the lake earlier that morning, that had been the one person he could imagine being the exchange student. 

“Well, we’ll leave you to deal with the elders. I’m sure you want to enjoy the festivities after they talk to you too.”

Taeyong frowns at his father, “I want to stay with Jiyong!”

Yonguk laughs, patting his son on the back, “You can play with Jiyong another day, hm?”

The young boy looks to Jiyong, waiting patiently for him to agree to what his father says before he will give up. He offers a firm nod, “You can come to find me whenever you want, Taeyong. Your father knows where I live.”

Yonguk’s relaxed smile is beautiful as he finally has permission to pull his son away to give Jiyong some space. Space from others should be the real wording, he assumes as most of the village surrounds his cousin and the star that he holds in his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - **norigae** (노리개) is a traditional charm worn by females from the coat strings or skirt of a woman's hanbok by a hook. The function of the norigae is that of a good luck charm that hoped to bring eternal youth, wealth, or many sons. It was also a notable fashion accessory.  
> 2 - **sul** (술) are the tassels that hang from the end of the norigae.  
> 3 - **sokgoui** (속고의) are male undergarments during the joseon era, more specifically the pants worn under the jeogori in winter, but alone in the summer. sokgoui were considered a very important part of the Joseon era's clothing and thus were made from more expensive materials such as silk while the outer clothes were made from cheaper materials.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Yong (Dragon)** is repurposed to refer to a "true dragon" or one of the original three family clans and only people of this line's firstborn can carry the name Yong.  
>  **Imugi (Lesser Dragon)** is repurposed to refer to branched off lines of the original family that does not result from marriages within the original three clans.  
>  **Firstborn children** are important in Korean culture, for this story only the original three clans of Yong's firstborn can carry traits of dragons.
> 
> 1 - **Hwalgu** , also known as 은병 (eunbyeong), was a silver vase currency of the aristocratic society of Korea during the Joseon era shaped after the Korean peninsula.


End file.
